


Rose: Commit 2

by fantastimonsy (WithoutAnyRain)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithoutAnyRain/pseuds/fantastimonsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants very badly to participate in another bondage session, with Kanaya in charge this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kanaya: Commit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088348) by [bench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bench/pseuds/bench). 



> This is a continuation of bench's fic "Kanaya: Commit", which I did receive permission to post before doing so. She actually asked me to post it so she could give it a read. Please read her first part and give it a Kudos! As with bench's fic, Rose and Kanaya are probably under 18. This is the first smutfic I've finished and I'm actually really proud of it. Enjoy~

It has been around three weeks since Kanaya propositioned you. In the days that followed, you had both spent much of your time together, slept together even, but the bag of ropes and handcuffs lay undisturbed beneath your bed throughout all that.

You were not embarrassed by any means about your newfound kink, but something kept you from broaching the subject. You recall the bruises that appeared on Kanaya's wrists following that night. You had made sure to kiss them often until they were healed, since you felt responsible. Each time it would elicit a purring smile from her lips. She had been fine, she assured you of that, but.... you knew it was hard on her. And you wanted to give it time.

You sit in Kanaya's block now, as she works on a new dress for Jade. It is green with white and gold accents that shine slightly in the faint glow of Kanaya's skin. You watch her for a time as she stitches gracefully and cleanly, her movements practiced and controlled. You sigh and set your knitting in the basket at your feet.

“Kanaya?”

“Yes, love?”

She answers without looking up.

“Do you want to come to bed with me?”

Her expression of concentration relaxes and she smiles.

“Of course, but could I finish this hem first?”

She looks at you, finally, her eyes hungry.

“I don't see why not.”

You rise from your seat and walk over to where she is working. The dress really is beautiful. Jade will love it. You lift a hand to brush the back of Kanaya's neck with your fingertips, hearing her inhale at your sudden contact. You push your fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck and curl them to tug at it. She stops sewing and lolls her head back into your palm to stare up at you.

“You are quite distracting.”

A smirk plays at the corner of your mouth.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not in the slightest.”

As you bend down her lips meet yours and you lean into her, only to pull away hastily.

“Kanaya, I should let you finish your sewing.”

She cocks her head to one side questioningly.

“But I—”

“—I am being impatient. My apologies.”

You sit back down and pick up your knitting.

Kanaya frowns and pushes the fabric off of her lap before she stands and walks over to you. She extends a hand in invitation, her expression soft. You drop your knitting once more and take it. She pulls you up and winds an arm around your waist as she carefully twines her fingers with yours.

“You are allowed to be eager, my dear. I enjoy it quite a lot, to be honest.”

She begins to sway her hips in time to unheard music and steps in a circle, pulling you with her. You glance away and bite your lip to hide a grin. She's dancing with you in the way that you taught her, the way that you love to dance. She notices your expression and grins herself. You put your free hand on her shoulder and she touches her forehead to yours.

“I can't help but think there is something bothering you, my love. Have I done something wrong?”

“No! Not at all, I just.... wanted to do something, but I wasn't sure when to bring it up. How long have I been acting noticeably different?”

“A couple of weeks, I suppose. What is it that you are unsure of?”

“I'm sorry to have worried you. I'm fine. I've just been wanting to try bondage again, but I thought I should give you some time.”

She smiles, nearly laughing. She stops swaying and takes your face in her hands and kisses you again, harder. You close your eyes and pull her closer. Her tongue and teeth tease your bottom lip and you groan with pleasure. She pulls away slightly to look you in the eyes.

“I'm delighted that you want to participate in another bondage session, but you need not worry about my faculties. You've given me plenty of time to recover, and you cared for me well.”

You shift her hand to kiss her wrist and she purrs in response. You begin to think you should make wrist kisses a regular occurrence.

“I can continue my sewing later. You are of greater importance. Shall we?”

She steps away but keeps your hand in her grasp and tugs you gently toward the exit. You walk the short distance to your block and she leads you into your bedroom. Your body feels heated and tingly with anticipation and longing. She retrieves the bag and pulls it open, then offers it to you.

“Do you want to set it up, or shall I?”

“You can if you like.”

“I recall that you asked to be in the bonded position the next time we did this. Am I correct in my assumption that you still feel this way?”

“You would be correct.”

“Do you have a preference between handcuffs or rope?”

“Handcuffs would probably be better for now, I think.”

“Do you wish to be bonded in the same manner as I was, then?”

You remember her naked form tied to your headboard, and lick your lips thoughtfully.

“Yes, please.”

“Alright.”

Kanaya leans over your bed and ties two leather cuffs to the headboard, while you helpfully remove your clothing. You sit on the bed, scooting back to lay your head on the pillows. You offer your wrists to be shackled and she gladly obliges.

“Are you comfortable?”

You tug at your bonds experimentally.

“I believe so.”

“The rules for this are the same as before. If you demand to be released at any point, I will do so.”

You nod in understanding and watch her take a breath and furrow her brow. She looks a bit lost, until an absolutely devious grin spreads across her face.

“You know... you are completely vulnerable at the moment.”

You raise an eyebrow as she crawls toward you, then stops, poised above your legs.

“I could do almost anything to you right now. Does that not bother you?”

Her grin does not waver as she watches you for a reaction. You narrow your eyes in contemplation.

“It doesn't. I trust you implicitly.”

You _are_ suspicious of what she could possibly have planned for you, however. She chuckles softly.

“You probably shouldn't.”


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya has a crafty plan up her sleeve, and Rose will soon find out what it is.

You do not flinch when Kanaya lunges at you, but you guess her actions a second too late. She pins down your legs by straddling them, and you yelp in surprize as she presses her lips to your stomach and blows against it. You squirm, but there is no way to fight back. Your hands are securely tied. She continues to give you raspberries all over your lower abdomen and you laugh and squeal uncontrollably. Finally, she pulls her head away from your stomach to let you breathe. You pant while she smiles triumphantly. You set your jaw to one side.

“Rose?”

She instantly looks apologetic.

“You aren't angry are you? Did I go too far?”

Your composure slips and you smile.

“No, I'm not angry. Well played, Maryam. But, for future reference, let's leave tickling out of this. It's definitely not arousing for either of us.”

She sighs and kisses your forehead before she gets up and walks to the end of the bed. She looks at the floor and you worry that she's uncomfortable, but she purses her lips and grabs her shirt and lifts it slowly over her head. You watch intently as she drops it and begins to run her hands down her flanks to her hips and up her stomach to fondle her breasts. She closes her eyes and lets her head fall back as she moans softly. You feel your breathing and heartbeat quicken at her obvious pleasure.

You wish you could be the one causing those noises. She looks at you with half-closed eyes as she continues to touch herself and bite her lip. You clamp your own lip between your teeth and she smirks as she slides her hands down to her skirt. She unzips it and lets it fall to the floor. You notice your hands going numb so you rotate your wrists and wiggle your fingers to get the circulation going. She spots your movement and frowns with worry.

“I'm fine.”

She relaxes and meets your gaze as she slips a hand down her belly into her panties. Her free hand reaches up to rub the base of one of her horns. You hold your breath as she fingers her nook, closing her eyes and letting her lips part as she does. Small noises and whines fall from her open mouth and you draw in a sudden breath, clenching your fists.

“Nnn, Rose...”

You blush at the mention of your name, and you swallow hard. You muster up the most sultry tone you can manage at this point.

“Kanaya...”

She shudders and her bonebulge emerges, writhing out of her underwear. She slides her panties down and steps out of her clothes to perch on the bed. She strokes herself and then crawls on top of you, supporting herself with one arm while the other hand keeps her bulge from entering you. You strain toward her and arch your back to push your hips up against her. Her breathing grows more rapid as she lets you grind your hips into hers. You whine in protest when she doesn't slip inside of you.

“Please, Kanaya—ah!”

The tip of her bulge brushes against your clitoris, and you open your legs wider. She teases your vagina and continues to stimulate you. Her mouth finds your nipple and she sucks on it. You become very vocal very fast.

“Kanaya, please,—oh—please, love— _mmm_.”

She presses a feverish kiss to your lips and you strain at your bonds, wanting, _needing_ to touch her. She leans back and runs her hand down your left side, along your ribs and thigh. Her nails trail up the inside of your leg, making you quiver. You feel her enter you and you gasp. She slowly pushes deeper, hitting your erogenous zone, which makes you squeeze your eyes shut.

“Oh _Gods_ , Kanaya, don't stop!”

Your moans grow high-pitched and incoherent as she continues thrusting into you. All too soon she pulls away and you struggle to remember how to form the words for what you want. You watch her stroke her bulge and wish desperately to be the one to make her come. Finally, you spit it out.

“Enough. Unbuckle these. Please.”

She quickly frees your wrists and plants gentle kisses all over them.

“Are you alright? Do they hurt?”

“Yes, I'm fine.”

“Then what is the matter?”

You lean forward to murmur in her ear.

“I couldn't fully participate while tied to the bed.”

You grip her hair and kiss her fiercely. You lean her back and straddle her, then lower yourself onto her bulge. She grabs your hips and her eyes roll back as she gently pulls you downwards. Her teeth graze your neck and you squeeze one of her breasts. You twist your fingers into the sheets as you quicken your pace. The angle is excellent and you know you both won't take much longer. She thrusts in time with you and the pleasure you feel is doubled. You bury your face in her neck and gasp her name again and again. All you hear are her moans and yours and each of your ragged breaths and you cannot handle it. Your orgasm rolls over you in waves, tensing every muscle. Kanaya wails and you feel her come as she spasms beneath you. Soon, you both go still and limp as you work to catch your breath. She runs her palms up and down your back and kisses your hair.

“You are infinitely better than a pail.”

You lift your head to look at her and laugh.

“Why, thank you? I try to be.”

She hugs you close and you snuggle into her chest and close your eyes.

"You succeed, my love."

You listen to her breathing and her contented purr until they lull you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the wonderful bench for both her delightful fic and her interest in mine. It wouldn't be here without her. :)


End file.
